


BTS - How they would talk dirty to you / Who enjoys dirty talk the most (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [39]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Most To Least, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyThis is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)You might also enjoy our "How they would request oral" scenariohttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17287103Check out our full masterlist for many more BTS scenarios, fics and lists





	BTS - How they would talk dirty to you / Who enjoys dirty talk the most (Most to Least)

**1\. V**

While Taehyung would be a sweetheart to you outside of the bedroom, once the clothes come off this boy turns filthy. He would be the most visceral in his dirty talk, often giving commands and directions if he is in the mood to have it rough. He would often get lost in the moment and not realise how dirty he was being. You would be shocked the first time you heard these words come out of his mouth but would soon come to realise that what happened in the bedroom is no reflection on how he really feels about you and just because his mouth turns to filth, doesn’t mean he cares or loves you any less. Although he is often unaware of how far he takes thigs during sex and foreplay, if you brought it up to him during different times, he would be unembarrassed about it as he subconsciously knows it is an important aspect of his personality and sexuality.

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“Spread your legs for me.”

“I want to see/taste/feel your pussy”

“My pretty little slut”

“Take it like a whore”

“I want you to cum on me”

“Squirt for me”

“…Such a whore”

 

 

**2\. RM**

Namjoon is more sensual than visceral with his dirty talk and would often tease you before even touching you. His dirty talk would make you feel incredibly sexy and desirable. He is the most likely to put the idea of sex in your head hours before the act by asking you questions. He would moan/whisper compliments into your ear during sex and leave you incredibly wet. He loves to compliment your body and would do so the most frequently of the members. He is also the most likely to call you “baby” or “babygirl” as a pet name. He would also have an excellent vocabulary of dirty talk in English and not be afraid to use it confidently.

 

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“Do you want me to lick your pussy?”

“You’re so wet already”

“You have such a pretty little pussy.”

“I want to taste you so bad.”

“Those little panties have to come off.”

“You’re so sexy.”

“You’re clit is so pretty and wet.”

“Cum for me babygirl.”

 

 

**3\. Suga**

Yoongi would not frequently talk dirty, preferring actions over words, but when he did it would always take you by surprise and feel incredibly sexy. He would be the most likely to use swear words, particularly the word “cunt” and it would always leave you feeling hot under the collar. He is not one to shower you with compliments, instead preferring to show you how he feels about you with his hands, mouth and body, but he would occasionally comment on how sexy you were, particularly if you caught his eyes roaming over you. He is also the most likely to comment on how your cunt feels around him. Although he is not very dominant/commanding in the bedroom, he would occasionally request that you did things to yourself or him.

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“You’re tits look good in that shirt.”

“Ride me.”

“Get on top.”

“You’re cunt feels so warm/good.”

“Rub your clit.”

“Put your mouth on me.”

“I can’t get enough of you.”

“Are you close?”

 

 

**4\. Jungkook**

Like Taehyung, Jungkook is a sweetheart during the day but likely to get lost in the moment during sex and foreplay and let out unconscious dirty talk. His talk would be less visceral and he would never call you names during sex. However, he would be powerless to stop himself from making breathy comments as you overwhelm him with your body and actions. He would make some mild commands or requests during sex but it would never feel super dirty or dominating. Unlike Taehyung, he would be embarrassed of what he had said once the act was over, even if his words weren’t particularly filthy. The contrast of Jungkook inside and outside of the bedroom would be a super turn on for you as you can see how powerless he is to control his passion and awe over you.

 

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“I love your tits.”

“Do you like that?”

“Take that cock.”

“Harder!”

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”

“I want to bend you over so bad…”

 

 

**5\. J-Hope**

Hoseok is unlikely to talk dirty per se but often alludes to certain acts and how he feels/you feel to him. He wouldn’t often name your body parts but would comment on how pretty you looked in general, how amazing you are and how amazing you feel or what you were doing to him felt. He loves to talk during foreplay and sex; unable to stop himself from letting out breathy compliments and whimpery noises in approval. His comments would never make you feel dirty, however. He would also often be unaware of how much he was talking during sex or foreplay as the words would simply escape him in the moment. He loves to get completely lost in the act and would make you feel the same.

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“I’m so close…”

“I love you around me.”

“You feel so good.”

“It’s so pretty.” (referring to your cunt/clit)

“You’re so tight.”

“You’re amazing.”

 

 

**6\. Jin**

Although Jin is not afraid to refer to your sexual body parts, he would talk to you in a way which felt very loving and sweet. He is unlikely to swear during sex or foreplay (except the occasional, surprising “fuck” when he came) and would keep things light and playful. He would make you feel incredibly beautiful and loved, however, when he did talk like this and would always shower you with compliments.

 

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“You’re nipples are so hard.”

You: “What’s your favourite part of me?” Jin: “You’re clit.”

“Show me your clit.”

“You’re so good at that…”

“You’re breasts are beautiful.”

 

 

**7\. Jimin**

Jimin would often be vocal during foreplay and sex, often showering you with sweet and pretty compliments, but he would find it hard to find the right words to say when it came to talking dirty. Despite appearances, is more insecure than the other members when it comes to his own abilities and this would reflect in how he spoke to you. He would make you feel incredibly beautiful and sexy, however, when you were with him.

 

Lines he is likely to say:

 

“You made me feel so good last night…”

“I love these/ they are so nice” (referring to your breasts)

“Can you suck me off?”

“You look so sexy tonight.”

“I want you so bad.”

“You drive me crazy.”


End file.
